Tears for Kise
by Kay54
Summary: Kise and Kuroko were the perfect couple. Kise knew this and he wasn't going to let someone take Kise away from him.


Since it is October, I have written a few fics to get everyone in the Halloween mood. This is my second one after 'Violets for Aomine'. I hope everyone enjoys this one also.

* * *

**Warning:**Disturbing imagery toward the end

_**Best Read At Night**_

Aubade

Kise Ryota and Kuroko Tetsuya started dating at the beginning of their third year in high school.

Now it was not a big surprise to everyone when they found out the news. Kise has always been attracted to Kuroko since their junior high days, but that attraction soon turned to a crush with then turned to all out love. Kise was sure he would do anything for Kuroko. Take a shot, fall off a cliff, or even donate his heart and liver. Anything. He loved his Kurokocchi that much.

Kuroko had accepted his confession, but Kise was not sure that Kuroko felt that exact same way. It didn't matter though. As long as Kurokocchi was his and his only Kise was okay.

Kise was not able to see Kuroko as often as he wanted because of basketball, but they would talk on the phone for hours (Kise would do the most of the talking) a day. On their days off, Kise and Kuroko would go out on dates or just hang out at each others' house. They never played basketball because Kise knew his Kurokocchi would put all his attention to the basketball and not on Kise.

When they were together, Kise wanted Kuroko to only pay attention to him.

It was the weekend before Halloween when Akashi called Kise, Kuroko, and the rest of the former Generation of Miracles out in the woods. He explained that he had found an abandoned mansion in the woods and wanted all six of them to spend a night there to get into the Halloween spirit. Of course a few of them were scared shitless (especially Aomine who looked like he was about to poop his pants), but they would never go against orders from Akashi.

Kise personally did not care. As long as he got to share a room with his Kurokocchi he was okay.

The mansion was very similar to one you would see in a horror film. It was an old wooden mansion with a few broken windows. The floors made that horrible squeaky sound every time they would take a step. And best of all, there was a staircase in the center of the mansion.

"Are you okay Aomine?"

Kise turned to his right to look at his Kurokocchi who was looking at Aomine. His tan friend was frozen still. Both his mouth and eyes were wide open enough to attract flies and other pests.

Kise laughed at Aomine then grabbed Kuroko's left arm to drag him up the stairs. "Come on Kurokocchi. We need to find our room before the others take all the decent ones."

"Don't run and be careful." Kise heard Midorima yell.

Kise and Kuroko had found what appeared to be the master bedroom which they then claimed. Well... Kise claimed it. Kuroko did not look like he cared either way.

Kise only had twenty minutes to have his Kurokocchi to himself before Akashi had called them all to the living room to play a friendly game of UNO. Then they spent over an hour making up and telling scary stories. Akashi won of course. Aomine had pass out on the first story. Kise was really surprise that Aomine was this scared of ghosts. They all ate sandwiches and then left to their rooms.

Except for Aomine who slept on the broken down sofa still pass out.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise quickly leached himself on Kuroko the second they were both in the room. He then proceed to kiss his boyfriend all over. "We finally have the rest of the night together."

"Hmm." Was all Kuroko said.

They were able to successfully land on their sleeping bags before Kise launched his lips safely back on Kuroko's. They spend the rest of night kissing each other over.

"I Love You Kurokocchi." Was the last thing Kise said before he doze off for the rest of the night.

.

.

.

The next morning Kise woke up to the birds chirping and the warm sun rays lightning the room. Kise sat up and stretched his arms in the air. They had done it. Kuroko and him (and everyone else) had made it through the night without getting to scared and running home. Well he was not to sure about Aomine.

"Kurokocchi -" Kise looked down but there was no Kurokocchi by his side. Kise eyes wandered around. Kuroko was not anywhere in the room. He must have been in the living room with everyone else.

Kise sighed, got up, and left the room. "Kurokocchi!" He yelled through the hallway. There was no answer. Kise called his boyfriend name again.

Still no answer.

Kise knocked on Akashi door to see if they were in there. No answer. No sound of movement. Kise waited twenty second before he opened the door.

No one was in there.

Kise was scared but he did not let it show. He went to Midorima and Murasakibara rooms. They were also empty and showed no signs that anyone was ever in there.

Now Kise was terrified. He checked on every room in the mansion, Up, down, and even twice. The food, games, flashlights, and sleeping bags were all gone.

Kise found himself just staring into space for five minutes before realizing that everyone left him and went home Kise reasoned within himself that they decided to all play a prank on him just to see his reaction.

But why his Kurokocchi also? Maybe Akashi told him to do it.

It took Kise ten minutes to get all his things together before he left that old, rundown ,wooden mansion.

When Kise finally made it back to the city, he was surprised to find out that a few things had changed all of a sudden. He quickly shook it off though. They were probably preparing for Halloween. Besides, Kise did not have time to be thinking about stuff like that.

How was he going to get back at Akashi and everyone else? He could go home, get a white bed sheet and act like a ghost to scare them all.

No, that wouldn't work. Kise would just make a fool of himself.

"I know!" Kise said to no one in particular. He could get some ketchup and pour it all over himself as blood. There was a costume shop close by his house so he purchase a mask there. He would knocked on each of them doors as a bloody monster after their blood or something like that.

Perfect.

As Kise was walking he ran into two familiar people. Well... ran into would not be the exact way to describe it.

His Kurokocchi and Aomine were standing just one street away from him. Perfect. He knew that they would be the best ones to start to scare. Kise did not have the ketchup and mask but he could make do. He hid in a nearby bush waiting for the perfect chance to sneak up on them.

But that did not work out right.

All of a sudden Aomine backed Kuroko into a tree before wrapping his arms around him. Aomine whispered something in Kise's Kurokocchi ear before planting his lips on his Kurokocchi's.

It was at that moment that Kise felt something break in him. His eyes started getting watery.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Kuroko could not be cheating on him. He couldn't be! Not with Aomine their teammate; their friend. How long had this been going on? Since yesterday? A couple of weeks? Months? The same day Kise and Kuroko started going out?

No. This could not be.

Kise wiped his eyes with the palm of his hands. After a couple of minutes Aomine and his Kurokocchi broke away and departed. Kise followed Kuroko. He needed to hear from Kuroko Tetsuya mouth that he wasn't cheating on him.

He needed to hear that everything he just saw was just an illusion.

He needed to hear that Kuroko loved him.

Kise followed Kuroko to some unfamiliar apartment complex. This wasn't Kuroko house. They weren't even close to it. Kise grinned his teeth. Was this another guy place? Was Kuroko cheating on Aomine too?

Kuroko did not notice Kise was following him the whole way there and Kise was starting to think that Kuroko was purposely ignoring him. Kuroko quickly went into one of the apartments. Kise waited two minutes before following him through the apartment door.

"Kurokocchi." Kise whispered to himself. "Kurokocchi I'm here."

Kise could hear movement at the end of the hallway all the way to the last room. He smiled as he silently opened the door.

"Kurokocchi I'm back!" Kise slammed the door opened.

He expected Kuroko to be shocked at his appearance. Even excepted Kuroko to look a little guilty, but that face his Kurokocchi made when he looked up at him angered Kise.

Kuroko screamed ( which was weird) as he started pushing himself back towards the end of his bed until he met the wall.

"K-Ki-Kise."

Kise was beyond angry. He was outraged. Was this how Kurokocchi really felt about him all this time? Disgusted. Scared. All these years they have been teammates, friends, lovers.

Tears were starting to fall down his Kurokocchi face.

Kise grabbed a pillow and throw it at Kuroko's face. His Kurokocchi fell down the bed giving Kise just enough time to climb on top of him and press the pillow down on Kuroko's face.

"Don't cry Kurokocchi. I don't want to see you crying."

Kise felt his hands involuntarily adding more pressure to the pillow. Kuroko tried to move his body to get away but Kise would not let him.

"I love you. Kurokocchi. I love you Kurokocchi. I love you Kurokocchi."

They stayed in this same position for about ten minutes and before long, Kuroko stop fighting him. His body had just stop moving.

"Kurokocchi." Kise removed the pillow from Kuroko's face. Kuroko's eyes were open but he wasn't breathing.

"Kuro...cchi."

Kise felt himself backing away form Kuroko dead body. He kept going farther and farther away from it until he felt down to the floor. He looked to his right to see a picture frame that must of fell with him. The picture was of Kise and Kuroko that they took on one of their first dates. Kise smiled. Kuroko looked so cute in that picture. His Kurokocchi always looked cute.

Even dead he was adorable.

On the bottom of the frame there was some kind of message:

_To the loving Kise Ryota. Although you are now gone I will always remember you. No matter how many years pass._

That could not be right though. Kise was not dead yet. Right?

Kise quickly jumped up. He ran for the calendar near the computer table wall.

_May 20XX_

That could not be right. The month was not right! The year was two years ahead. Kise grabbed the calendar and tore it from the wall.

Kise sighed and sat back down on the bed. He looked at the blanked computer screen across from him. He expected to see a teary eyed red face.

But all he saw was this bloody skeleton with blond hair.

The End.

* * *

Did anyone get confuse at the end? Did anyone get scared at the end?


End file.
